


The Secert Behind A Secert

by AlexBinks



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Gotham, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Minor Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBinks/pseuds/AlexBinks
Summary: What if Oswald never killed Isbella. What if he decided to be happy for Ed dispite the fact his heart is broken.But likley for Oswald someone sends him Flower with a love not letting Oswald know they like him.Who is this mysterious person and is Oswald willing to  take this leap in to another chance at love.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Ivy Pepper, Oswald Cobblepot & Victor Zsasz, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Jerome Valeska, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Gotham Works





	1. The Secrets In The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time written so please take it easy. I know my grammar is bad but I'm trying to get better so please bare with me.

Oswald was sitting in his office. Edward was out with Isabella and Oswald was left alone. So he decided to drown his loneliness in alcohol. He has come to accepted that Ed was with Isbella and would never love him back. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to be depressed about it. The most pathetic part was he really thought Ed was the one he could spend his life with. They got a long so well and work so great together. He truly let himself believe Ed could have ever love him back I guess he was just a fool to believe anyone could ever love someone like him. Oswald took a long swing of his drink. Oswald would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about killing Isabella. Hes plan it out in his head many times. Each more terrifying then the last. But Oswald knew from his past experiences that going behind his friends back to get what he wants doesn't usually work out for him. So Oswald decided to accept the reationship and be happy for Ed's happiness despite how much it destory his own. " Mr Mayor" Edwad said as he enter Oswald office breaking him out of his thought. Oswald looked up and notice Ed was holding a flowers You bought Isbella a gift I see Oswald asked Ed in a cheerful tone, Trying to desperately hide his bitterness Um no Isbella doesn't really like flowers. These are for you Ed said as he hands Oswald the flowers. Oswald heart speed up. Ed bought him flowers. Was his first thought but of course that can't be true. Someone left them with your secretary. Edward said confirming Oswald thought. But if not Ed who Oswald asked himself looking at the flowers. Did she say who sent them. Oswald ask Edward. No Edward replyed, but I do believe there is a card. Oswald look and saw a small card with writtening on it. He pick it of and read the words When we encounter our true love, we dream of a thousand ways to make ourselves known to them. - M Oswald could believe it. Someone sent him flowers. And a love note. No ones ever done that before. Oswald turn to Edward. Edward I would like to be left alone If you don't mind Ed. Oswald said addressing the tall man. Of course Mr Mayor, Edward reply as he turn to leave. Once Edward was gone Oswald turn to his desk were he set the flowers. He examing the flowers closer and start to think. This is what people do when they like someone right. Oswald wonders but he didn't really know the answer. He saw it in msovie and other people do it but he had no experience in this. Does these mean someone likes him. Does this mean he doesn't have to spend his life alone. Oswald stoid up straight and sigh and look away from the flowers. Because he has to face what this really was. As much as Oswald wanted to believe he had secret admirer. Someone who would love him and would make sure he'd never be alone again. But Oswald knew better. He was smarter then that. This was clearly some kind of trap or a cruel joke by one of his many enemies. Oswald got up and walk over to his trash bin. Some people know just how to hurt someone. Oswald thought as he threw the flowers in the trash bin.


	2. The Secert Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald still has doubt about his secret admirer.

The next day Oswald enter his office to see another set of flowers on his desk. 

Ed, Oswald called out to his chief of staff.

Yes Oswald, ask Ed as he enter Oswald office. did you need something,

Oswald pointed to the flower on his desk. 

Oh right they were left at the secretary desk again early this morning. Ed said. 

Did she see who left them this time. Oswald asked.

No sorry Oswald she said they were just there when she came in she has no idea how someone even got in here, Ed replyed.

Ok thank you Ed you may get back to work now, Oswald says to Ed 

Of course sir, Ed said as he left 

Oswald walks over to his desk and took good look at the flowers. They really qere beautiful. 

He looks to see if there is a card. 

I like looking at your hands and dreaming that I will be able to hold those close to mine. - M

Oswald can't help but let a small smile slip. Part of him wanted to believe this could still be true. That someone out there really did want him. 

But he was logical man and he knew the truth. The fact he is ruled by his emotion is not a secret to any. Many people know included his many enemies. 

This was clearly a set up.

Oswald sigh again taken one last look at the flower before he throw them in the trash as he did the others. 

Oswald knew that he needed to give hope for this to be real and move on. 

But that was easier said then done.

Each day for the next week a new boutique of flower show on Oswald desk. 

Each day Oswald threw them in the trash.

He did even read the card anymore. It just hurt to much.

It was last night in the office. Oswald has aloud Ed to live early for a date with Isbella.

So Oswald was alone.

Oswald was pouring himself a drink when he hears the sound of a window breaking.

Oswald grabbed his gun and walk to the door of his office.

As Oswald exited his office he looked around and headed towards where the noise came from. 

As also walked down the hall with his gun pointed out in front of him. He looked around every coner trying to find who might have broken in.

As Oswald approaches the window. He notice that it look more like it was broke from the inside not the out. 

Why would someone break a window when they already inside. 

Oswald turn and head back down the hall to his office.

When he got there he lock the door and decide he call the police instead . He was sure Jim Gordon would love to pay him a vist.

Oswald walks to his phone to call the police 

But before he can dial the number he hears one of his cabinet doors open and before he can even turn around to see who was there he feels two arms grap him and suddenly a sharp pain in his neck like he been injected with something. He tries to scream and fight back but the attackers cover his mouth. A And suddenly Oswald was slowly losing consciousness until everything when black


	3. The Secert To A Kidnaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald open his eye and look around. His head hurt like he had been hit with something. 
> 
> It's nothing he wasn't used to being kidnapped and almost killed many times. But it still hurts everytime.

Oswald open his eye and look around. His head hurt like he had been hit with something. 

It's nothing he wasn't used to being kidnapped and almost killed many times. But it still hurts everytime. 

Oswald look around trying to figure out exactly were he was. 

Hello Oswald, a voice came from a door off to the left. 

Oswald turn his head to see who was calling him. 

Out walk a man that was likely a few years younger then Oswald.

What is this, Why did you bring me here. Do you know who I am, Oswald ask with what he hope was a threatening tone. 

Of course I know who you are Oswald. Who doesn't know who you are. The one and only Oswald Cobblepot. This guy said as he move closer to Oswald. 

Your the king of gotham. The mayor of this not so fine city. The man continue lean down so he was face to face with Oswald 

Your a very power man Oswald. He added

Yes I am and if you know me as well as you say you do then you know what I do to people who pull this kind of thing on me. Oswald said.

Than stand up and back away from Oswald.

Yes I believe you kill them or torture them sometime both. the the replyed.

Exactly now I suggest you let me go and maybe I will make a expection here. Oswald said

Oh but I can't do that Oswald.

Why not exactly what do you plan on doing with me.

That's a good question isn't it. I currently hold a lot of power with you here don't I.

The man walked closer to Oswald. 

Oswald notice a small knife in the man hand.

Oswald gulped.

I could turn you over to one of the many people in Gotham who want your head. Maybe make myself a good buck. The man said as he waved the knife in front of Oswald face. 

I'm sure many people would pay good money for you Oswald. The man continued 

Oswald tense this man was obviously insane and Oswald knew never underestimate a crazy person.

Or I could just kill you. The man said as he held the knife to Oswald thoart.

That would definitely help me make a name for myself. Don't you think. 

He then pulled the knife away and turn to face away from Oswald. 

I can see it now 

" Matthew Wake " the man who killed Oswald Cobblepot King of gotham" 

Hell they'd likley give me a medal.

" Matthew" Oswald thought so that was this man's name. Now he knows who to send his man after when he got out of here.

The man he now knew as Matthew turn back to Oswald.

Now I could do all that. But I'm not going to. That is not why I brought you here. Matthew said looking Oswald in the eyes.

So what do you want money, power, information I can give you whatever you want. Oswald ask Matthew 

Since threats didn't seem to be working he figured he tried bribery.

Anything? Matthew asked.

Yes anything you need. Well within reason, Oswald reply. 

Matthew look intrigued.

There is one thing I want but I'm not convinced your willing to give it to me.

Whatever it is I promise to do my best to see it done. Oswald reply to the man

The man sighed 

I been watching you Oswald. studying you. Learning from. you. Matthew said seemly changing th subject.

And you know what my study have show me about you. Is that you resembles a rather remarkable animal, Matthew said.

Let me guess a Penguin, Oswald said rolling his eyes. 

Did this guy really think he haded heard that one before. 

No Oswald you remind me of a cockroach. 

A Cockroch, Oswald said obviously offended.

Oh Oswald sweetie that wasn't not a insult. Matthew said 

You see cockroaches get a bad rap. People see them nothing but annoying pest simple for doing what's is in thier nature but the turth is they are pretty impressive creature 

You can be seriou, Oewald said

Oh but I am, Matthew saod

Do you know cockroaches can live up to a month without food. A week with out water. And a week without their heads 

They are insanely resistant. You can spray them, squish them, catch them but they alway seem to come back. 

Which is why they remind me of you.

Oswald Cobblepot "The Penguins". He's been shot, beating, hunted, framed, betrayed and almost killed more times then you can count. But he still here. Matthew said. 

He still standing and he standing as the Mayor Of Gotham.

You Oswald Cobblepot are resistant, The Matthew continued

So you see I didn't kidnapped you to hurt you. I did it because I admirer you. 

Oswald was taken back. "admirer"

Wait was this his secret admirer. Was this one who has been sending the flowers and notes. 

That can't be ture.  
Dispite this man obvious mental problems he was very attractive. No way someone like this could want him.

Oswald determined to find out the turth looked to Matthew and asked

You still haven't told me what you want.

Well you did seem please by my flowers so I felt some more unconventional methods might peak up interest. The man reply comfriming Oswald theory.

I mea whi does love a good old mid napping.

Now about this favor you said you get me. Don't be offended but I going to need that before I untie you. 

Fine tell me what it is and I will ha........ 

Oswald was cut off by Matthew lips on his own.

This man was kissing him.

Oswald felt like he should pull back. But he didn't want to. Instead he lean it and began to kiss back.

As quick as the lips were there was as quick as they were gone.  
The man step back from oswald 

Now I'm going to untie you but you need to promise ne you won't do anything stupid. Matthew asked. 

Good because I really wouldn't want to have hurt you 

I won't, was all Oswald could say still shock from the kiss.

The man took the knife been holding and cuts the rope keeping Oswald tied to the chairs

Once free Oswald knew he should fight back. Kill this man for even daring to do this to him. He need to as the lead try to get away from this man. 

But what Oswald did next surpise even Oswald

He step forward and smash his lips back against Matthews 

Though slightly surpise Matthew didn't pull back. Instead he leans into the kiss.

Once the man broke apart Oswald couldn't help but ask

So your the one who sent the flower. 

Yes I'm taken you weren't a fan, Matthew asked. 

No it's not that. I just I have a lot of enemies and they will go to extreme length to get to me. Oswald said as he look downat his feet.

Also I'm not the kind of guy that gets a secret admirer. Oswald said

Don't ever say that Matthew said. 

Your a beautiful Oswwald any one in Gotham would be lucky to call you theirs. Matthew said. 

But I...., Oswald was again cut of by a kiss from Matthew. 

The kiss like the ones before was amazing. He could help but give in to the kiss. Oswald never felt this way before. It was like medicine to his broken heart.  
he never want this feeling to stop.

But it did all to sooner

Matthew was pulling back.

He smiled at Oswald.

So I take it you return my feelings. He asked 

Oswald nods agian shocked into his silence.

So does mean you want to be with me. Matthew asked.

Oswald wanted to say yes. He really wanted to. 

But there was still that part of Oswald realize this was a big gamble this could still be a trap. But then again this seem a little far.

His enemies have done some pretty horrible stuff to get to him. But to kidnapped him, declard your love can him.

Why bother with this stunt Matthew could have killed him when he was unconscious or tied up.

But again was Oswald.willing to risk heartbreak again  
He already lost one love could he do it again 

Oswald knew the answer and sadly it was no. He new he couldn't risk this. It is to big a gamble. 

But when he went to say no that was not what came out

Yes Oswald found himself saying

Matthew smiled  
Before Oswald could change his mind Matthew lips were back on his.

And in that moment Oswald was a goner.


End file.
